


She is special

by ProfessionalFanGirl221B



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, But no one knows that, Depression, Drunk Hannibal, Except OFC, F/M, Hannibal and will are together, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannigram - Freeform, Jelouse Will, M/M, Other, Wills Dawgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalFanGirl221B/pseuds/ProfessionalFanGirl221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After scaring off my past  psychiatrist  I'm sent to Baltimore .There I meet my new psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter and since I scared off my past psychiatrist  ,Alana Bloom (who was in charge of me while I was traveling to Baltimore) thinks it would be best if I was under constant watch so I am living with Hannibal(it was Alana's idea and he reluctantly agreed).I later meet Will Graham and let me tell you he isn't too happy about me living with Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> I know I suck at summarys .I wrote this because I was bored and needed some stress-relief .I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors I don't have a beta reader .

-PROLOGUE-  
Hi. My name is Alexandra Novak ,I was diagnosed with anxiety and depression after I was abandoned by my parents when i was 15 years old .I was kinda glad they did that ,they were alcoholics ,they didn't care that I was a honor student ,they didn't care that I was starving because they spent all the money they had on alcohol .One day I just woke up and they were gone .I did the only thing that I could I called the police and told them my parents disappeared ,the cops came to my house and searched it .They told me they would put me into foster care ,and I was ok with that ,but a part of me broke that day .

I was put into an orphanage where I was first sent to a psychiatrist .He looked at me sadly after reading about what happened to me .He then asked me some basic questions and proceeded to psychoanalyze me .He told me I was suffering from depression and anxiety ,I knew that for a long time ,and I needed to go to a psychiatrist 3 times a week .I went to school normally ,I was a honor student but I didn't have friends .Everyone was weirded out by me and kept their distance ,I always did presentations and papers alone ,I was happy with that because that meant that everything would be without a flaw .

When I turned 18 I wasn't let out of the orphanage like the other kids ,I was kept there because I was deemed unstable .

I was angry about that and when I turned 22 I walked into the office of my psychiatrist and told him how I would eat his heart out if he didn't let me out of that hell hole .He got scared and called one of his buddy's in Baltimore and sent me there .  
-END OF PROLOGUE-

Present time~

I was dressed in a long sweater in a wine red color ,tights,doc martens and my black trench coat .I was being driven to the airport by a taxi.  
They were sending me to Baltimore .Finally a change of scenery ,even though I wouldn't see much of it since I will probably be locked in some psych ward without windows .

Suddenly the taxi stopped and the driver announced that we arrived .I got out and took my bags from the trunk and paid the driver .

They told me a woman named Alana Bloom would be waiting for me in front of the entrance .I looked towards it and saw a pretty woman with curly brown hair .'That must be her ' I thought .I walked towards her and when she saw me she smiled.

"Hello,You must be Alexandra Novak ,I'm Alana Bloom .I will be taking care of you until we arrive at Doctor Lecter's"She said with a smile.  
I tried to smile back and said "Hi ,yeah that's me ,but please call me Alex .Can we go inside now I'm kinda cold "  
"Of course ,let me help you with your bags "she grabbed two of my bags and we entered the building and sat on some comfy padded chairs and waited for our plane.

I got bored and since we weren't talking I decided to pull out my headphones and phone .They were the first thing I bought when I got my first paycheck .Music always calmed the beast inside me .I could shut out all the bad memories when I listened to music.I clicked shuffle  
and "My Chemical Romance-Na na na " started playing and I smiles ,MCR was one of my favorite bands they helped me trough a lot.I tapped my foot to the beat and swayed my head a bit .Noticed out of the corner of my eye that Alana was smiling at me.I blushed and closed my eyes .After that "4 Rihanna-Todrick Hall" started playing and my muscles jumped wanting to dance ,but I repressed it .

After about half an hour of listening to music Alana shook me gently and told me that we need to go board the plane .After sitting in our seats Alana turned her head to me ."Alex,how are you doing ?" she asked worryed

I looked at her "I'm fine ,you don't have to worry about me I'm not gonna react like that again it was just that I was so angry at them for locking me in that building and rarely letting me go anywhere but school and work sometimes.It's nice that I'm gonna get a change of scenery ,but I have a feeling that I will be locked up like before if my new psych is a friend of Doc. Chilton"I said sadly.

She looked surprised."Believe me if you will with Doctor Lecter you won't be locked anywhere .I can't believe Chilton would do such a thing to a young girl like you ."She said still surprised  
"I hope you're right "I said hopeful and put my headphones on and clicked play.

!A few hours later !  
We landed in the Baltimore airport at 3 am and Alana said I would be staying at her place tonight because it was the closest ,I just nodded and we rode a taxi to her place and carried my bags inside .She showed me where the guest room was and I thanked her and carried my bags in and changed into my PJ-s . I proceeded to fall into the bed and fall into a dreamless sleep .

 

Morning:  
I woke up at about 11:00 when I heard Alana Calling me down for breakfast .I said I would come down in a few minutes.I quickly brushed my curly brown hip length hair and brushed my teeth .I then quickly changed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a gray MCR T-shirt ,and some black sneakers .I ran down the stairs and grabbed the cup of coffee that Alana was holding out to me .

"Good morning Alana " I said sipping the coffee and smiling at the taste "You make really good coffee"  
She smiled and laughed "Good morning to you too ,If you think this is good coffee wait until you taste Doctor Lecter's Coffee.We will be going to his office in an hour ,until then feel free to watch Tv or read books from my bookshelf "

"Ok .Thank you I will watch some Tv ,I haven't done that in a while "I smiled as I moved to sit on the couch but Alana stopped me .  
"Please eat first ,I made some scrambled eggs and toast "She gave me a plate with a pile of eggs and two pieces of toast and I took them gratefull "Thank you very much "I smiled and sat at the table and ate with a smile .

When I finished I put the plate into the sink and washed it .After that I went to watch sit on the couch and turned the Tv on.I found an interesting tv show about two brothers fighting demons .  
When the episode finished Alana told me to go get ready because were leaving in 15 minutes .I ran upstairs and put on a long dark blue sweater and some tights .I packed up my toiletries and PJ-s .I put on my black trench coat ,scarf and beanie .I then picked up my bags and walked downstairs .

I put my bags on the back seats and sat in the front .Alana started driving .  
"What kind of man is Doctor Lecter ?"I asked curious .  
Alana smiled "He is peculiar ,but he is a good man ."  
"Ok"We drove in silence the rest of the way.

About 25 minutes later we parked in front of a building and Alana told me to leave my bags in the car .We entered the building and Alana knocked on a door .A voice with a peculiar accent answered saying "Come in".Alana entered first and I entered a few steps behind her.  
The office was huge and beautifully decorated ,in it were two very handsome men.One in a three piece suit looking very professional and the other was in a flanel shirt with messy hair and beautiful eyes .

Alana spoke first "Hannibal ,Will this is Alexandra Novak ,Alexandra this is Hannibal Lecter (she points at the handsome ,professional looking man) and this is Will Graham (She points at the handsome man in a flanell shirt "

"Hello ,pleased to finally meet you .Please just call me Alex "I said trying to smile as I stretching out my hand .  
Hannibal smiled back and shook my hand "Hello Alexandra ,pleased to meet you too"  
Suddenly Will got up and stretched his hand out and I shook it "Hello Alex ,are you one of Hannibal's patients ?"

"Hi ,Will .I will be .Ijust got transferred here"I said .Will looked confused "Why were you transferred here?"  
"Because I attacked my previous psych and told him I would eat his heart out if he didn't let me out of that hell hole where I used to be " I smiled like it was funny.

Everyone became quiet .Hannibal and Alana exchanged looks and Will looked confused .  
I decided to brake the silence with a question "Doctor Lecter will I be able to go out while I will be living in your house ?"  
Hannibal looked confused and said "Yes of course ,but I will have to accompany you.Why do you ask?"

I sighed in relief and said "Thank you ,that's alright I don't have anyone to go out with anyway .I ask because while Doctor Chilton was my psych I couldn't go anywhere ,he kept me locked in a room."Hannibal's eyes widened slightly "Why ?"  
"Because he wanted to observe my skill ,see I can read people really well ."I looked Hannibal in the eyes and saw the darkness behind them and smirked .

Will glared at me slightly and asked "Wait you will be living with Hannibal ? Why?"  
I turned to him and said"Because I need to be monitored all day . Doctor Lecter ,when will we go to your house? I am still very tired from my flight and I would like to unpack .If you have any more patients after Will I will wait in the lobby "I said politely .

He looked at me "I don't have any more patients after Will ,so we will be departing after you put your bags in my car ."  
"Thank you ,I will go with Alana to get my bags "I bow slightly and turn to Will "Goodbye Will ,I hope we will see each other again "  
Will nods "Yeah ,bye Alex .I too hope we will see each other again" I then turn and walk out the door with Alana .

After she leaves Will turns to Hannibal ."You didn't tell me you were babysitting "Will says .  
"It's because I am not ,she is a really smart girl ,a honor student .She has empathy skills close to yours .She is not a child Will."

Hannibal says turning to Will "Don't worry she will not get between us ".He leans down and kisses Wills forehead .  
Will blushed and says "I'm starting to think that every smart person is damaged .I know she won't ,and even if she tries I won't let her "

Hannibal smirked and said "I know you won't .Now I must go and drive the girl to my house ,she seems to be very tired and I suspect not only from the flight .Chilton has been gloating that he found a way to make his patients do as he wishes by depriving them of food and sleep."He looked disgusted .

Will suddenly felt guilt "Go and drive her home ,she has been through enough .Especially if she is the girl I was reading about from the papers on your desk .First she was mistreated and abandoned by her parents ,then put into an orphanage and locked away and then put into Chiltons 'special ' program "

Hannibal's eyes softened for a second "Yes she is that girl ".He kissed Will one more time and grabbed his coat ,keys and bag and walked out the door to his car.


	2. His House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I'm selecting the song that Alex is listening to I click shuffle and write the song that starts playing.

*Alex's point of view**

I was waiting by Hannibal's car while he was talking to Will,I was looking around and found nothing interesting to look at.I decided to pull out my phone and headphones and clicked shuffle ."Talking Body " by Tove Lo started and I started thumping my foot to the beat and sung silently .I started thinking about Will ,he looked at me like I was poison but towards the end his look softened a little ,I think he is protective of Hannibal and that's why he was looking at me like that.They are a good couple but I would never say that out loud because I know no one else knows ,I smiled at that ,how easy they were to read (at least to me they were)."Tongue tied " by Grouplove started playing and I couldn't resist it anymore I put my coat on one of my bags and started dancing on the snow .My long wavy dark brown hair whipped randomly behind me,I started to sing .Music was the only thing that kept me somewhat sane.When I could I downloaded songs with rhythm that I could dance to.

The song ended and I stopped dancing and laughed .I leaned against Hannibal's car again and opened my eyes ,they widened immediately when I saw Hannibal standing a few meters away with somewhat wide eyes and an amused Will behind him .I blushed a little bit and greeted them.

"Umm hi again,sorry that you saw that and heard that"I said with an awkward smile .

Will started laughing "Hi,It's alright .I'm actually impressed that you made Hannibal speechless "  
I smiled and said "Yeah ,well I'm the master at making people speechless,but usually not in a good way "  
Hannibal finally cleared his throat and said "You don't have to apologize ,you actually have a very good voice .Now let's put you bags in the trunk and we can go "he smiled .  
"Ok,William are we going to drop you off or?" I ask confused because I can't see his car any where .  
"It's just Will and I will just be traveling with you to Hannibal's house because my car is there"Will said as he went to help Hannibal with my bags .I nodded and went to help too.  
Once we put all my bags in the trunk Hannibal and Will sat in the front seats and I sat in the back seat .We drove in silence .After about 20 min we parked in front of a beautiful and big house .I got out first and looked around .

"Wow "I said in aww .When I thought back to the orphanage I was put in I cringed ,It was big but the rooms where so small a shoe box looked like a penthouse in comparison .I hated it there ,you had no personal time there,I had to share almost anything .I mean sharing things isn't bad but when you have to share towels and shower in groups it gets kinda annoying .My mind then went to the day I was put in Doctor Chilton's 'special' program ,it was even worse .He put me into an even smaller room and experimented on me until I got fed up and broke out of my room and got into Chilton's office and well you know the rest .

Hannibal shook me out of my thoughts "Alexandra are you alright?"  
"Yeah ,yes I am .I was just thinking about how nice this house is "I smiled at him and went to get my bags .  
"Well I'll get going ,Hannibal I will see you tomorrow .Bye Alex "Will said as he was walking towards his car.  
"Goodbye Will "Hannibal said smiling and Will smiled back .  
"Bye Will " I said as I got my bags out of the trunk ,Hannibal came and helped me carry them into his House .

It was even more beautiful inside .I turned to Hannibal and asked "Can you show me to my room so I can put my bags in it ,please?"  
"Yes ,follow me "He said and I grabbed my bags and followed him upstairs .We passed a few rooms and stopped in front of a door and Hannibal turned to me and pointed to the room that was at the end of the hallway "That is my room ,if you need anything just come to me .Now this is your room " As he said that he opened the door and inside was a beautiful room with emerald green walls and all the furniture was made of a dark wood ,the comforter was white with fine details in different shades of green and gray here and there .There was a desk ,a bedside table,a king size bed,a lamp ,a bookshelf ,a chair ,black and gold curtains ,a big window on the right wall and there was a bench under it with brighter throw pillows and two doors .My smile got bigger ,this room was huge and in my favourite color.I was curious about what was behind the two doors so I dropped my bags and went to the first door and opened it ,behind it was a big walk in closet .I stared in awwe .  
"This is awesome "I said and walked to the other door ,it was a giant bathroom with a huge bathtub .I walked back my eyes huge .  
I walked to Hannibal and bowed slightly "Thank you for having ,if you need me to help with anything just say it ".  
"No need to thank me ,thank Alana for suggesting it .You can help me with dinner today "he smiled .  
"Alright ,I will when I see her again" I smiled .  
"Alright ,now I need to finish some things ,I will be in my study .If you need anything go to the last room on the other side of the hallway"He said.  
"Ok ,I will unpack my things now so I won't be done so quickly .If I won't be finished until dinner just call me down "  
"Allright" and with that he left .

I dropped on my new bed .This is going to be good ,I thought to myself ,living in such a beautiful house and having a handsome new psych who has a equally handsome boyfriend .This is the first time in my life that I felt safe in a house .Finally .


	3. Dinner

I felt safe and warm,that was strange for me because before now the only place I felt safe in was school.After I finished high school Chilton came to the orphanage and told me I was special and that I would be put in a special program .I told them I didn't want to be put in to a special program ,I wanted to go to College and start working . They laughed at me and told me that it wasn't my choice and they took me away to the building and put me into the white room .I pulled the comforter tighter around myself and closed my eyes tighter trying to stop thinking about it .I started falling asleep ,the warmth and safety of this room lulling me to sleep.

*Dreaming *

_I was back in The Room .I was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room ,my hands tied in front of me and wires attached to my back .Chilton was looking at me through the glass door ,he suddenly picked up a mic and his voice cut like glass through the room._

_"Now lets see how well you react to electric shocks "He pressed a button on the outside wall and a strong electric shock shot through my body but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream .I hate him .The electric shock stopped suddenly .  
_

_"Well ,well ,well look whose playing a tough girl today .Looks like you didn't learn from yesterday .Let's see how long you can keep up the act ."He pushed the button again and opened the door and went to one of the tables in the room .He picked up a scalpel and went to turn off the shock ,suddenly the wires were pulled from my back ,they were replaced by the scalpel .He dragged it over my back carving lines into my skin and I gritted my teeth to stop my sharp scream that was almost pulled from my throat .  
_

_" Why aren't you screaming ?This isn't hurting you ? You really are a freak ,that's why your parents abandoned and beat you .They didn't want to look at you're ugly face any more .You thought you could turn 18 and run away from all this .You really are delusional ,as if you will ever escape this ." He started kicking me in the ribs with his knee " You know that no one loves you,you are alone ,you are useless "_

_I finally screamed and felt tears stream down my face .  
_

_*Dream ends*_

" Alex "I felt something shaking me "Alex ,wake up .Alexandra "I finally opened my eyes and felt something wet on my cheeks.I looked up and saw Hannibal kneeling beside the bed "Are you alright Alexandra ,I heard you scream and I found you crying in your sleep ."

 I sat up in bed and wiped away my tears with my sweater ."Yeah ,I'm ok .I was just having a nightmare about something that happened a few months ago"

Hannibal looked at me seeing that I didn't really want to talk about it and stood up "Alright ,would you like to help me with dinner ?"

I put my shoes on and stood up "Yeah ,I'd like that "I smiled and followed him to the kitchen .We washed our hands and walked to the kitchen island .

"Today we will be preparing a simple pork cordon bleu and a white sauce with mixed mushrooms and for dessert panna cotta with a strawberry and aceto balsamico  sauce " he said as he was laying out the ingredients .

"That sounds good "I smiled as I tied my hair into a bun to keep it away from my face ."What do you want me to do ?"

"Cut up these porchino mushrooms "He said as he handed me them and a knife .I started chopping them and hummed along to a random tune,it soon turned into "Coming Up Roses " by Keira Knightley .

"When you were asleep  
And I was out walking  
The voices started to speak  
And they wouldn't stop talking"

I chopped and sang along .Hannibal was preparing the meat and slicing some smoked cheddar and some cured ham,he smirked when he heard me singing again.

"There were signs all around  
It really got my mind racing  
You were right all along  
Something's gotta change"

I put the chopped mushrooms into a bowl to free up some space on the cutting board .

"Finished ,whats next ?"

"Put some oil in the pan and slice up to cloves of garlic ,when you're finished slicing the garlic turn on the stove and put the garlic in about 15 seconds later .When the garlic starts turning golden brown put the mushrooms in and season them with some salt and pepper "

"Alright "I got some oil and put it in the pan and went to slice the garlic .After i did that I turned on the stove and slid the garlic on the side of my knife so I could put it all in at the same time .When I put the garlic in Hannibal handed me a wooden spoon and I mixed the garlic around .Abut half a minute later I put the mushrooms in and put a little salt and pepper in .

"Hold on  
Hold on there now for me  
Hold on  
Cause everything's coming up roses,  
Roses  
  
Now we're back on the street  
Found a song that's worth singing  
The bloody nose of defeat  
While your victory bell's ringing"

I continued singing from where I left off and stirred the mushrooms .

"My whole life's turned around  
For this thing you keep chasing  
You were right all along  
That's me who's got to change  
  
Hold on  
Hold on there now for me  
Hold on  
Cause everything's coming up roses"

I hummed the rest of the song and suddenly Hannibal turned towards me .

"Is this your first time cooking ?"

"No ,In the orphanage I cooked for myself ,because I was a nuisance to them,so everyone else would eat first and then I could come down and cook something from the things that were left "I stirred the mushrooms "This one woman that worked at the orphanage felt pity towards me and would hide some food for me ,she was the only person that felt pity towards me "I smirked "How people can be so stupid always baffles me ,she was religious"I chuckled" She once told me that God would help me .I lost faith in God a long time ago"

I stirred the mushrooms ,but I was lost in  my thoughts .Faith is a very sensitive topic ,but I don't care ,God never helped me .I believe that God actually enjoys seeing people suffer ,and who ever said that God is merciful was a real idiot.

Hannibal shook me out of my thoughts ."Now pour in the cream ,here ."He held out a jug filled with cream "Pour about half the cream in "

I took the jug and poured half in and stirred it up.

"Faith has helped a lot of people to cope with loss or tragedy ,but to some ,such as yourself ,it didn't help .The woman that helped you saw some good in you or she would have turned her back to you like all the others .You wear a mask to protect yourself ,you hid your heart away because you were afraid someone would find it and break it  again.Now I don't want to force you to take your mask off entirely or show me your heart ,but I do want to know more about you since we will be living together for quite some time ."He turned to me as he finished speaking and put some herbs and salt in the sauce .

 

"Well ,there isn't much to tell .I like the colors blue,red,green,black,gray,white .My favourite music is classic ,Old rock ,Indie ,a little bit of pop and slow calm music or music with a rhythm you can dance to .I really love music and painting because those were the things that could calm me ,and writing .I have a weird wardrobe ,I sometimes like to dress very elegantly and professional and sometimes I dress like a guy and sometimes I dress like a girl .I am pansexual by the way .Umm I love every kind of animal especially cats and dogs ,oh I haven't seen either in such a long time .I miss animals and cuddling with them .I love flowers ,especially roses and magnolias ,and candles .I love baking so if you find me baking something ,I will pay for everything I used  .I have two tattoos One of a stag on my ankle and the other one is a rainbow dotted line heart outline on my hip.I also love movies and sweets and books and tv shows .Oh and when I'm really bored I like to watch trash television ,when I was still in the normal orphanage I used to sneak out of my room at night when I couldn't sleep and watch it until 4 am .That's about it ,if I remember something else I will say it "I finished talking while I stired the sauce and realized that it's thick enough and turned the burner off .

 

Hannibal smiled a bit "You are quite interesting .If you like dogs I should drive you to Wills house he has dogs .Roses and Magnolias are very beautiful flowers .I am actually also pansexual ,I don't really care what gender a person is I just want the person to be interesting .Don't worry about paying me back for ingredients that you take ,I have enough money to buy them again ."He paused a little "What is trash television ,I have never watched it?"

I turned to him looking in disbelief "Really ? Never ? "

"No "

"Do you have wine ?"

"Yes"

"Then we will drink wine after dinner and watch it .I will introduce you to the world of trash television "

"Do you drink often?"

"I've only had alcohol a few times because after Chilton took me ,I couldn't really get to it .But I think wine will go well with trash television"

"Alright .Now please go to the dining room while I fry the meat and plate it "

"Ok"

I walked into the dining room and sat down on the left side .

~ _10 min later ~_

Hannibal walked into the room with two plates that were beautifully decorated .He first set my plate down and then his and went and got a bottle of expensive looking wine .

"This is an aged Cabernet Sauvignon that has a chocolaty taste and a pleasanty tart  aftertaste of black current"

"Sounds good "I smiled as Hannibal poured some of the wine into my glass.He then poured himself a glass and sat down .

"Bon appetit "I said (enjoy your meal)

"Merci aussi"He said with a smile (Thank you ,you too)

"De rien"(You're welcome)"yeah and I forgot to mention ,I speak french .I learned it out of boredom and I could insult people and they wouldn't realize " I smirked .

"Clever "

"Thank you "I cut a piece and pushed some of the sauce onto the piece of meat and put it in my mouth .I let out a little moan of pleasure."This is sooo good ,you are a really good cook "

"Thank you "He smiled a bit .

I took a sip of the wine after I finished .It was really good too ,this was the best meal she had in her life .

We ate in silence .

After a few minutes Hannibal spoke up.

"I heard that when you were in the normal orphanage ,you were bullied quite a lot in your pubescent years .Why was that?"

I froze and swallowed the bite that was in my mouth and washed it down with some wine .

"Because of my body "I turned my gaze towards my lap "When Puberty struck ,my hips widened and my waist became smaller ,I jumped from an A cup to a C and a half cup and my cheek bones became more prominent and my face was full of pimples .I was always chubbier and I still am .The boys used to point at my chest and laugh and call me names and call me fat,ugly etc ,And the girls would call me names and pull at my hair .They were all skinny and flat with clear faces ,I used to envy them .But now I'm comfortable with my body and use make-up to express myself ."

"I see .Children can be cruel ,just because someone has a certain body shape does not give anyone the right to torment that person because of it "

I just nodded and continued eating .

We spent the rest of the dinner in silence .When it was over and we cleaned everything .I smirked wanting to lift my spirits .

"Now let's watch some trash television "


	4. Trash Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is showing Hannibal trash television...(I am not trying to offend anybody who watches reality tv shows ,I watch them too so I would just be offending myself..soo yeah now to continue the story .I hope you are enjoying it :) it is my first full story )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hannibal is out of character in this chapter but I wanted it to be a silly chapter...Please don't bite my head off..

After dinner we cleaned up and got a bottle of too expensive red wine for trash television watching (in my opinion) and Hannibal took out some gourmet salted caramel coated popcorn and we went into the living room.Once there w set everything onto the table and turned on the Tv.

I turned and grinned at Hannibal as I flipped through the Tv channels searching for some trash ."I can't wait to see your reaction to this .I can't believe I'm showing trash television to someone as classy as you " I said with a giggle at the end.

Hannibal just smiled and took a sip of his wine .

I finally found the MTV channel and as if they knew a marathon of reality tv shows was on.First up was Geordie Shore ,I took the popcorn and leaned back onto the couch with the bowl in my lap and my glass of wine at arms reach .I looked at Hannibal when they started arguing on Tv to see him making a confused and a little bit  disgusted face ,I burst out laughing almost dropping the popcorn .

"How can you watch this and enjoy this ?" Hannibal asked confused .

When I calmed down I turned to him and said "Well sometimes it's nice to turn off your brain and forget all the problems in the world and all the horrible thing from the past "When I stopped talking I put a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth.

"Was this your coping tactic ?"Hannibal asked interested .

I swallowed thickly "Well in a sense yes this and a few other things...I know you are my therapist and all but can we not talk about that in times like this .We can talk about it tomorrow since we have a session ,today I just want to relax "

"Yes ,tomorrow "He smiled "Now lets....enjoy this "

I smiled and turned to the Tv .We spent the rest of the evening watching the marathon and drinking several bottles of wine .After a few episodes Hannibal started loosening up and actually laughing with me at some scenes ,I don't know if it was the wine or he was actually enjoying it but it was very relaxing .At the end of it all we were both tipsy and laughing like idiots ,half the popcorn was on the floor .

We staggered up the stairs towards our rooms and said a mumbled Goodnight .I opened the door to my room and closed it half way ,I collapsed into bed and snuggled into my covers and fell asleep.

Somehow I didn't have a nightmare ,looks like things are finally getting better .

 


End file.
